Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi
thumb|320px Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi — genannt Bapu oder Mahatma * geboren 2. Oktober 1869 in Porbandar, Gujarat * erschossen 30. Januar 1948 in Neu-Delhi, (Indien, Bahrati) Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi, Gujarati:, Devanagari:, genannt Mahatma Gandhi „große Seele Gandhi“ (geboren am 2. Oktober 1869 in Porbandar, Gujarat; ermordet am 30. Januar 1948 in Neu-Delhi), war indischer Rechtsanwalt, geistiger und oft politischer Führer in der indischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung, die 1947 …… Am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts setzte sich Gandhi in Südafrika gegen die Rassentrennung und für die Gleichberechtigung der dort lebenden Inder ein. Danach entwickelte er sich ab Ende der 1910er Jahre in Indien zum politischen und geistigen Anführer der indischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung. Gandhi forderte die Menschenrechte für Unberührbare und Frauen, er trat für die Versöhnung zwischen Hindus und Muslime ein, kämpfte gegen die koloniale Ausbeutung und für ein neues, autarkes, von der bäuerlichen Lebensweise geprägtes Wirtschaftssystem. Seine Grundhaltung Satyagraha, das beharrliche Festhalten an der Wahrheit, umfasst neben Ahimsa, der Gewaltlosigkeit, noch weitere ethische Forderungen wie etwa Swaraj, was sowohl individuelle als auch politische Selbstkontrolle und Selbstbestimmung bedeutet. Gandhi wurde in Südafrika und Indien mehrfach wegen seinem Widerstand und den politischen Konsequenzen von der brit. Kolonialmacht zu Gefängnisstrafen verurteilt und mußte deshalb insgesamt acht Jahre in Gefängnissen verbringen. Kasturba Gandhi (* 11. April 1869 in Porbandar, Kathiawar Agency, Britisch-Indien; † 22. Februar 1944 in Poona bei Bombay), geborene Kastur Kapadia, oft liebevoll genannt „Ba“ (Mutter), war die Ehefrau von Mohandas Gandhi. ::* (mehr über Kasturba G. bei WP) Die Unabhängigkeitsbewegung Indiens brachte mit verschiedenen Formen des gewaltfreien Widerstands, zivilem Ungehorsam und Hungerstreiks nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg schließlich das Ende der britischen Kolonialherrschaft über Indien (1947). Allerdings war es mit der Teilung Indiens verbunden. Ein halbes Jahr danach fiel Gandhi einem Attentat zum Opfer. Gandhi kündigte den 26. Januar 1930 zum ersten Mal als den „'Unabhängigkeitstag'“ an. Daraus wurde 1947 ein Nationalfeiertag, der noch heute als „Tag der Republik“ begangen wird. Außerdem legte er den Briten 1930 ein 11-Punkte-Programm vor, das wirtschaftliche und politische Forderungen enthielt, u. a. diejenigen nach Abwertung der Rupie, Halbierung des Militärhaushalts, der Grundsteuer und der Beamtenbezüge, Schutzzölle auf importierte Textilien sowie die Streichung der Salzsteuer. MumbGan18-20.jpeg Mum18-31.jpeg EFF7D2F1-ED0D-42C5-8AE6-EFB0EA62FEBC.jpeg 4B840769-5EDD-4272-BD64-9A94D69E669D.jpeg mumbGaHouse18-03.jpeg|Wenn das Weben von Stoffkleidung zum Widerstand wird mumbGaHouse18-10.jpeg|aus der Biografie Zusammenfassung: Beruf: Rechtsanwalt zunächst in Südafrika Er wurde geistiger Führer der indischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung von England seine Kernforderungen: Wahrheit, Gewaltlosigkeit waren kein Verzichten auf politische Protestformen * 1930 Aufruf zum Salzmarsch * 8. August 1942 forderte Gandhi die sofortige Unabhängigkeit Indiens und wurde deshalb am 9. Aug. von der Kolonialmacht in Pune inhaftiert. thumb|340px|Blick auf d. Verbrennungsplatz in Dehli, [[Light_has_gone|Link zur Nehru-Rede|link=Light_has_gone]] * 1947 Erfolg und Niederlage zugleich: ::Am 3. Juni 1947 verkündete der britische Premierminister Clement Attlee die Unabhängigkeit und die Teilung Indiens in zwei Staaten. * Mit seinem Namen sind auch die jährlichen Feiern zur Unabhängigkeit Indiens am 15. August verbunden. __notoc__ Filme bbc-film-Trilogie: Gandhi. 2011, ard-alpha (Mishal Husain auf die Spuren von Gandhis Anfängen in Indien und London bis zum Ende seines umstrittenen Wirkens in Südafrika. ) 3 x 45 Min. — The Making of the Mahatma Gandhi, Episode 1 of 3 , Regie Chris Salt, 2009 Original 59 Min. — Teil 3: Regie Emily Davis — Teil 2. Regie Jonathan Mayo * Attenborough: Gandhi, www, mehr … RajGath - Ort der Einäscherung Gandhis 1948, in Delhi Gandhi-Haus, Mumbai * über Gandhi House (kurz): Mani Bhavan, Laburnum Road, Museum in dem Haus, in dem er lange lebte. (zur Biogr., Seine Bücher, Fotografien) * gandhi-manibhavan.org Über M. K. Gandhi - Sevagram Ashram in der Nähe von Wardha in Maharashtra * gandhiashramsevagram.org * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wardha#Magan_Sangrahalaya_(museum) Sevagram (meaning "A village for/of service")] … is the name of a small village, located about 8 km from Wardha, 75 km from Nagpur. It was the place of Mohandas Gandhi's (Gandhiji's) ashram and his residence from 1936 to his death in 1948. * andere Medien * Video zur Ausstellung How Gandhi's last day was photographed. Cartier, nyc the rubin museum - india in full frame ** rubinmuseum.org/events/event/henri-cartier-bresson-india-in-full-frame-opening-night-04-21-2017 ** the rubin rubinmuseum.org/events/exhibitions/bresson *Mahatma Gandhi’s granddaughter Usha H Gokani visited Gandhi Hill here(timesofindia, 2015) ::The Gandhi Smarak Nidhi chairperson promised to extend support for the development of the memorial built for the Father of the Nation – first ever in the country to have * Video: Mahatma-Gandhi death-anniversary * MP P. Nehru‘s Rede zur Einäscherung von Gandhi, Text en: … the light has gone out of our lives and there is darknes … * Gandhi Smriti in Delhi * Artikel im [http://www.natgeotraveller.in/back-in-time-mahatma-gandhis-unpublished-guide-to-london/ national geogr.-traveller gandhis-unpublished-guide-to-london ](natgeotraveller.in, 2017) * 2019: In Rewa, in Madhya Pradesh state, at the ''Bapu Bhawan memorial '' Police were investigating the theft on the grounds of actions "prejudicial to national integration" and potential breach of the peace (Shuriah Niazi, BBC Hindi's). Zeuge: Mangaldeep Tiwari. 3 Oct. 2019 thumb|710px|Photograph taken on the occasion of the final immersion ceremony of the ashes of Mahatma Gandhi at Allahabad on February 12, 1948. Credit: Photo Division, GOI Kategorie:Person